predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traitor of Team Snagem
Gold Star |number = 63 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Leinad versus Erika |next = New Battles, Old Memories}}'''''BOOM! CRASH! Those two sounds echoed throughout the pinwheels of the desert nearby a large hideout. A siren went off over the hideout, alerting everyone there. "Alert! Alert!" A mechanized voice shouted over the commotion that was already going on in certain parts of the hideout. "All Team Snagem members, please, catch the traitor!" This "Team Snagem" mentioned over the siren was the team that was being attacked. And it seemed, they were being attacked by their own member. As the Team Snagem members raced throughout the halls of their hideout, the traitor of their organization was hiding in the air shafts above their heads, waiting for the opportune moment. He wore such a strange outfit, one that didn't fit a traitor. He wore silver glasses over his face that allowed him to see through walls. He smiles as he clicked on the side of them, activating their second function. He easily found his way around the Hideout, as he had been part of this organization for awhile. His eyes darted to pair of stairs that were on the southwest section of the hideout, where he saw something that made his eyes gleam in happiness. Sitting next to him in the air vent, was his Umbreon. He rubbed his Umbreon's head and smiled saying, "Alright, it's almost time. Are you ready, Umbreon?" His Umbreon nodded to him as he smiled again and then put his ear to the cold bottom of the air vent. He listened as the footsteps stopped coming from each direction of the hallway. He nodded to his Umbreon and said, "Alright, it seems like the coast is clear. Wanna give it a go, Umbreon?" His Umbreon nodded to him as he kicked open the bottom of the vent landing on the ground in the hallway. His Umbreon landed next to him as he smiled, making sure that there was no one in his way to the southwest stairs. He needed to make sure he wasn't caught whatsoever. He turned and ran down the hallway and then turned to a right, as he pointed at each of the sirens making senseless noise around him. His Umbreon jumped up and sents green pins from its skin that instantly destroy all the ones that the young man pointed to. "Nice work, Umbreon!" His Umbreon dashed in front of him and watched for enemies that may have come their way. He paid about as much attention as Umbreon was, however, he wasn't as stealthy as he thought he was being. From two sides of the hallway, Team Snagem goons were standing there, cornering him in his spot. In the front line's of all of goons, their leader stepped up to face this young man. "Gonzap," The young man said as his Umbreon growled at Team Snagem's leader. "What the hell do you want? Why are you trying to stop me?" "Wes..." Gonzap said, revealing the boy's name. "I'm trying to stop you because I care about you! Or did forget what I did for you?" "I'll never forget that Gonzap, however... right now, I don't really give a damn about what you're saying." Wes said, glaring at Gonzap. "I hate what this organization's become! All we're doing is making people hurt and cry for what? Stealing their Pokemon? I may have been into doing that from now but it doesn't make sense anymore! I don't want to end up like that stupid ass organization... What was it called...? Team... Hot Pocket or something?" "They don't matter anymore, to me at least. They were defeated a couple of years ago by kids around your age, Wes... Do you remember their names?" Gonzap asked as Wes smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course I do!" Wes shouted, pointing his finger at the ground. "The Pokedex Holders! Exactly where I should be right now! Not in this dump!" "Dump, you say, huh?" Gonzap asked, growing angry with Wes' attitude. "I'm sick and tired of you, Wes! It's time to put you down... for good!" "Sorry, not today! Umbreon, Shadow Ball now! Blast the ceiling around these thieves apart!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon, somehow duplicating itself once, jumped into the air and destroyed all the ceilings in two balls of darkness. "Watch out!" Gonzap shouted as all the Team Snagem members moved out of the way as the rubble piled in front of them. "Damn you, Wes! I'll get you, if it's the last thing I'll do!" "Sorry, old man, but... you won't be able! Until you fix something in your hideout!" Wes shouted as he pressed a button on his sleeve. A sudden rumbling under the ground let loose, destroying the ground beneath them. Wes and his Umbreon jumped onto the stairs just as their piece of ground began to crumble. They rushed up into the final room where their prize was waiting. As Wes headed into the room, he noticed there was a safe at the end of the room. "Umbreon, stand back!" Wes ordered as his Umbreon jumped back, near the middle of the room. Wes took out two strange looking apparatuses and put them onto the safe's door. "Suck on this bitches..." Wes then jumped back after the, obviously, bombs were put there. He then pressed the detonation button, destroying the safe indefinitely as well as blowing a hole in the wall in front of him. Wes stepped forward and took off his glasses, allowing them to rest on the brow of his eyes. He reached in the destroyed safe and pulled out something from the safe. It was large apparatus that Wes hooked onto his arm. It consisted of a shoulder pad like unit with a spiraling wire that was attached to a concave cover about the size of a rugby or gridiron ball. Wes hooked it up to his left shoulder, the wire coiled around his arm, and the concave cover was worn over his hand. "Finally... I got it." Wes said, as he heard some voices downstairs. His Umbreon raced over to him as he heard Gonzap shout to a few of his members to sound the sirens again. "Alright, time to blow this Popsicle stand, Umbreon but before we go... Let me just make sure I leave my kindest of greetings..." Wes hit a few buttons on his right arm and then smiled to Umbreon. Wes and Umbreon then jumped out of the hole they made for themselves just as the entire hideout exploded in a violent rage. Wes and his Umbreon landed on the ground and rolled forward, sliding next to an Espeon that was sitting on a high-tech hovering motorcycle. He ran over to it and said, "Nice work watching over the motorcycle, Espeon! Now, both of you, are you ready to get out of here?" His Umbreon and his Espeon nodded to him as he nodded to him and jumped onto the motorcycle there. He started it up just as Gonzap and a few of his members raced out into field. "Damn you, Wes! You'll pay for this!" Gonzap shouted as Wes raced off into the distance. However, before he was completely gone, he turned around to Gonzap and his members and held up his middle finger, flipping them all off. Gonzap roared into the sky as Wes disappeared into the distance, leaving Team Snagem to deal with their destroyed base. As he headed for the desert in front of him, he looked at his left arm and said, "Watch out Orre... Wes is here... With his very own Snag Machine!" Wes held his hand up to the sky, watching in the gleam in the sunlight as he headed over a few small sand dunes in the desert. His Espeon and Umbreon sat next to them, waiting the arrival of when their journey could kick off with Wes at the command. Wes and his two Pokemon arrived at their next stop a few hours later with a smug smile on their faces. Wes took out his two Poke Ball's for Umbreon and Espeon, quickly calling them back until he needed them once again. Wes then looked up to where he was and dismounted from his motorcycle, smiling at the place he had arrived at. "The Outskirts stand... I haven't been here in... years." Wes then began to walk up to the entrance of the place as he sighed and said, "They must be bad with business... This place still looks like shit." Wes walked into the poorly made diner. From the outside, one could clearly see that the place was made from a broken-down locomotive engine. Inside, was a diner that most wandering travelers came in to get some food and water after a long trip here. As Wes walked into the Outskirt Stand, his eyes immediately were fixed on the television screen planted in the lower middle section of the diner, resting on the wall next to the small bar and restaurant that most would order from. There was also a radio and jukebox, however, only the radio was playing some of the latest hits on the regional station that played all over Orre. Wes then walked over to one of the tables and sat down, listening to a reporter speak about something that recently happened a few hours ago. Immediately upon paying attention to the television, Wes smiled as he knew what they were going to talk about. The bartender, and the obvious manager of the place, turned down the radio so everyone else could hear what the reporter had to say. "Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon. It was Team Snagem's Hideout!" The reporter said, unconsciously shouting out the criminal organization's name. "Team Snagem is a gang of Pokemon abductors who have already been marked for arrest." Wes smiled and thought to himself, Heh... Good thing I got out of that damn organization while I did... ''A waitress who worked at the Outskirt Stand walked over to Wes. He smiled at her, while she only raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him. "What'll you have, kid?" The waitress asked, in a typical boring tone that waitresses usually speak in as if she was bored with what and where she was working. "Um..." Wes said, thinking about what could potentially happen to him at any moment. To not raise any suspicion, depending on if this waitress did suspect him of something, he would simply have a glass of water to tide him over. "I'll just have a glass of water please." "Is that all?" The waitress asked, quickly recording down onto a notepad she had swiftly pulled out. "Yes, please. Thank you, ma'am." Wes said, as she nodded and walked away from him, over to the bar. Wes nodded to her as she turned and then turned his attention back on the television as the reporter continued, "The Hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion. By the time Police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation. The situation should become apparent soon." ''Such pitiful things happening to... such a nice, organization. Too bad... They'll never find out who did that to them. ''Wes said as the waitress set down his glass of water on his table and he thanked her for it, watching her walk away. ''But... from what I could gather from that shitty picture in the background and the way the reporter meant that... Team Snagem ran from their base like the bunch of bitches they are... Anyway, it's not a big deal to me anymore... I'm not apart of that conniving group of evil-doers so... ''He stopped as he took a sip of his water and swallowed it. ''...There's no need for me to pay attention to anything they do anymore. Still though... I have a bad feeling about this. I need to keep my guard up, as much as possible. Wes continued to drink his water as he heard something else pop up on the news. The same female reporter from earlier, cleared her throat and began to speak again saying, "In other news... It seems that a group of well-known heroes typically seen in the Kanto and Johto regions have just arrived in Gateon Port from S.S. Libra just a few hours ago, around the same time Team Snagem's Hideout was destroyed." The Kanto and Johto regions? ''Wes thought as he stared boringly at the television across from him. ''That's kind of strange to hear something about that in Orre... Orre's kind of... out of the way, isn't it? "They are extremely powerful Pokemon Trainers that had stopped the tyranny of Team Rocket in Kanto and... are also currently traveling through Johto. They have appeared on another mission and when they arrived, they attracted much media attention, as they are greatly respected throughout all regions... Here is the interview taken with the heroes a few hours ago..." The female reporter said as the screen focused on another smaller screen that was behind her. A male reporter held a microphone up to a young boy's face, asking him, with a cameraman focusing it completely on, "So... You must be the Pokedex Holders... The ones that defeated Team Rocket in Kanto a few years ago. What brings you to the desolate region of Orre?" The... Pokedex Holders? ''Wes thought to himself as he finished his glass of water and set the glass down on the table in front of him. ''They're... here in Orre? "Well... That's kind of our own reasons alone." The leader of the Pokedex Holders, Machine said, to the reporter. "But... I suppose you could say... We're here on a mission." "A mission?" The reporter asked, pushing Machine toward the other three Pokedex Holders, Kusa Tenpi, Artie, and Rich. "What kind of mission? Are you four here to liberate Orre from the evil organization that has been plaguing us for years now?" Machine sighed and turned away from the media saying, "It's not up for discussion, sorry. All you need to know is that we're here for our own reasons. So... leave us alone and let us do what we need to do." Machine then walked away from the media attention, ignoring all their cries and whatnot for more questions. The screen then returned to the other female reporter, ending the conversation with the Pokedex Holders as she said, "According to our sources, the Pokedex Holders have been seen heading toward the Outskirt Stand. They are accepted to arrive there, as soon as possible and then head off to another town after they obtain a '''Town Map '''from the local stand. This is ONBS News, Rui, signing off." Wes got up, slamming both of his fists on the table in front of him, bringing attention to himself. He then sighed and breathed out, leaving the money on the table, paying for his glass of water. "The money's on the table by my empty glass. Thank you very much." Wes said, as he walked out of the Outskirt Stand and back outside. His motorcycle was still outside as he pondered on how long it would take the Pokedex Holders to get to the Outskirt Stand. "From Gateon Port to here it would take about... a half of an hour to get here. So, depending on when they left Gateon Port, which, by the looks of that footage may have been awhile because they wanted to investigate the Port for anything suspicious, they should be arriving here right about..." As Wes turned to walk toward his motorcycle, he slammed into someone and then fell back on his backside. "Damn! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." Wes rubbed his backside as someone held out their hand. Wes looked up and he took the person's hand. "No need to be sorry man. I mean, it was kind of my fault for being such an idiot and landing in a spot where someone could have rammed into me." The person said, as Wes completely looked up at the person who had helped him up. "Landed?" "Yeah," He said, as Wes smirked at who he had bumped into. "I just got here with my other three friends. I was flying on my Charizard and kind of jumped off before I truly landed... So... I apologize for doing that." The person that he had bumped into was none other than the same person he had just seen on television; Machine, one of the leaders of the Pokedex Holders. "No problem," Wes said, taking Machine's hand and shaking it calmly. "Machine." "Ah, so you know me?" Machine asked, smiling and blushing a bit. "Yeah... Quite a few people know me and the rest of the Pokedex Holders... They say, we're some kind of ultra-respected heroes but... I don't see it." Wes chuckled a bit and said, "Really? You're really not seeing that you're so well-respected here in Orre? Are you seriously that modest?" Machine rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Heh. Guess so. Anyway... What's your name man? I didn't get yours but... you obviously know mine." "The name's Wes, Machine." He said, smiling at Machine. "And I... would like to join the Pokedex Holders!" Artie fell off of Machine's Charizard, just as Kusa and Rich walked up to Machine to hear Wes' response, giving the four Pokedex Holders surprised looks. "You want to be a-what now?" Kusa asked, as Machine looked at her, unsure of what to do. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters